heroesofthestormfandomcom-20200223-history
Orphea
Orphea is a hero introduced at BlizzCon 2018. She is the daughter of the Raven Lord and the first hero to be completely original and unique to the Nexus. She is free for those attending BlizzCon either in person or with the Virtual Ticket. Orphea is a mischievous, highly mobile assassin]. On her back, Orphea carries a relic that channels her ancestral magic, wreaking havoc on clumped enemies through intense area-of-effect damage. Background The relic Orphea carries on her back amplifies her power. Her abilities are a manifestation of her anger against her father. In a sense, Orphea is an individual of two personalities. One is a well-mannered, serene girl. The other is the personality that's shown when she unleashes her anger, and the dark power that comes from it. However, she's almost too young to control her power. While battle-hardened, Orphea remains empathic. She wields a form of magic referred to as "dead magic."2018-11-02, Heir of Raven Court: Heroes of the Storm BlizzCon 2018 Hero Trailer. YouTube, accessed on 2018-11-11 Early Life Orphea was born within the Nexus.2018-11-02, Orphea Spotlight. YouTube, accessed on 2018-11-09 is an innately magical individual, thanks to the bloodline of her father, and those who came before him. She grew up attended to by servants, and her upbringing comes across in the way she carries herself. Rejecting the dark power her father had begun to consort with, Orphea tried to run away from the Raven Lord's influence.Orphea, Heroes of the Storm. Accessed on 2018-11-09 Secrets of the Storm Through a chance meeting with Deckard, Orphea arrived in King's Crest. The Fall of King's Crest After witnessing King's Crest fall to her father, she was convinced she needed to stand and fight. She vowed to protect the innocent as a hero of the Nexus. Return to Raven Court After returning to Raven Court, Orphea confronted her father outside his tower. The two came to blows, and while he declared himself to be beyond Orphea's powers of "dead magic," she managed to strike his singularity. In the midst of battle, they engaged in telepathic communication, the Raven Lord explaining that there had to be order, that without it, everything would be lost. He disappeared back to his tower, his daughter declaring that she would never stop fighting him. Gameplay Summary *Ranged Dancer: Use 's dash to maneuver around the battlefield defensively, whittling down enemies at range. Dies majority of damage with Shadow Waltz and . Good against Arthas and Garrosh-types. *Aggressive Monster: Dash into fights to maximize damage while sustaining her health with her trait, . Good against mobile opponents or those with minimal crowd control. Strengths *... Weaknesses *... Abilities Traits Heroic Abilities Talents Tier 1, Hero Level 1 Tier 2, Hero Level 4 Tier 3, Hero Level 7 Tier 4, Hero Level 10 Tier 5, Hero Level 13 Tier 6, Hero Level 16 Tier 7, Hero Level 20 Talent Builds *... Tips *... Matchups Pairings Effective against Effective foes Skins ;Heir of Raven Court (Base) ;Slacker :Raven Crest students still gossip about the time Orphea unleashed Kerrigan's Ultralisk in the boy's locker room--because why not? Plus, I heard someone tried revenge-pranking her locker and was never seen again. Development The idea for Orphea came after the introduction of Alterac Pass. With this map, every major universe of Blizzard Entertainment now had representation in the game. Thus, the designers moved back to the original template of HotS, of introducing original worlds within the Nexus. However, they'd yet to introduce a hero from the Nexus directly. However, they knew that they'd have to introduce her through the comics beforehand.2018-11-04, Heroes of the Storm BlizzCon 2018 Interview: Matthew Cooper and Kristoffer Barcarse. YouTube, accessed on 2018-11-13 Orphea was chosen instead of the Raven Lord, as given his status as an announcer, that could make things "a little odd" if he was playable on the respective maps. Furthermore, his status as a realm lord would make it difficult for him to fit in.2018-11-22, Blizzard on a World of Warcraft Movie Sequel, a Netflix Show, the Overwatch 'Reunion' Cinematic, and More. Gadgets 360, retrieved on 2018-11-23 The original concept for Orphea was as a dancer with a relic on her back. The designers saw her as a chance for a clean slate, to create a hero without having to worry about the "fantasy" of a hero in a pre-existing universe. Her visual design was intended to convey her background. Her 'school design' is intended to show her more playful, innocent side.2018-11-09, BlizzCon 2018 Heroes of the Storm Interview (Orphea) | Blizzplanet. YouTube, accessed on 2018-11-09 Patch changes *... Trivia Orphea has the nickname of "Coffin Girl" within the fanbase.2018-11-02, HEROES OF THE STORM OPENING CEREMONY RECAP. Blizzpro, accessed on 2018-11-09 References External links *... Category:Heroes Category:Assassin Category:Human